


Happy Bloody Birthday Merlin

by Princess24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Birthday, Complete, Gen, Magic, Monsters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: A birthday is meant to be a day of joy, family, and friendship.  A time to celebrate the creation of another human being,  but for Merlin its just another reminder of the horrors Uthers laws have created. No for Merlin its a time of fear and pain. Happy Bloody birthday indeed.(I do not own merlin or the charcters)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Happy Bloody Birthday Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own merlin or the charcters.
> 
> Warning: mentions of abuse, and attempted murder inside.

"Hey, mate, isn't tomorrow your birthday. " I stiffined in dread the kings Armour slipping from my fingers. Deafening ears, with its loud clattering as fear and apprehension filled my heart. How could I have forgotten that tomorrow was that cursed day again. I shivered as my past screams filled my head trapping me in its cage. I was just beginning to hyperventilate trying to think of a spell to completely jump over the blasted day when I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder. Yelping in fright I leaped to my feet whirling around to face my attacker only to see Gwain staring at me. His forehead creased in worry. Apparently while I had been panicking he had been trying to get my attention. Nervously clearing my throat I hastily averted my eyes as I once more sat down and began polishing the fallen Armour. 

"Oh um sorry Gwain what were you saying again. I must have spaced out for a moment there." I said focing myself to smile up at him, even as my lungs struggled to allow air in, as my panic grew.

"I was just wondering why I never see you celebrating your birthday. Every year it seems like your mom shows up in camelot for your birthday only for you to mysteriously vanish until the very next day. Why is that? Not to mention everytime someone so much as mentions it you tense up in fear like you did just a moment ago with me. Is there something wrong merls? Why do you hate your birthday? Why does it cause you to tense up just at the mention of it, and why do you go out of your way to avoid your mother every year." 

"W...what do you m...mean. of course I like my birthday. I certainly am not avoiding hunit.. i mean my mom. I just get busy thats all." I replied hunching lower over the Armour in a futile attempt to avoid his gaze. By the exasperated sigh he gives off a minute later I can tell he doesnt believe me. Though before he can press the issue further a loud screech at the doorway jerks our heads around.

"MERLIN!!" I nearly laughed in relief at the prats impeccable timing. Jumping to my feet I quickly head towrd the king who stood towering over the doorway glaring at me. Calling over my shoulder as the king roughly grabbed my neck dragged me away I flashed Gwain my best goofy smile as we parted ways. 

"See you latter Gwain." 

"We ain't done with this conversation merls. As soon as the princess releases you we will be discussing this." He promised as I and Arthur rounded the corner out of sight. Thankfully the prat kept me working late into the night so Gwain didn't get a chance to corner me again that night. Now if I could just escape my birthday that easily.

🎉🎉🎉

 **Gwen:** "Shh quiet guys he'll hear you."

 **Arthur** : "Ouch watch it Evylan thats my foot your trampling over."

 **Evylan** : "Sorry sire."

 **Arthur:** "Gwain put the candles in the icing. In the cake idiot not my eyeball."

 **Gwain** : "Sorry princess can't exactly see anything with the curtains drawn." 

**Percival:** "Shh, I think he's waking up." I groaned tiredly as 4 obnoxious voices invaded my dreams. Cracking my eyes open I gaze bearily at the darkened surroundings around me. Reaching groggily into the darkness for the curtains I am just about to flood the room with light when the fabric is yanked out of my hands and suddenly the area is bathed in morning sunshine. Followed in turn with happy shouts around me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERLIN!" I screamed in terror falling off the bed and wildly flailing around in the blankets trying to escape. Finally extracting myself from my prision I stared wide eyed up at my friends startled faces as they held a cake with candles in their arms. Blushing furiously I quickly stood clutching the hem of my nightgown as I refused to meet their eyes.

"Merlin... are.. are you ok." Gwen hesitantly asked taking a worried step toward me. 

"Y..yeah I'm fine you just startled me is all." I stammered forcing a laugh.

"Mate that wasn't a startled kind of scream. That was more like someone being murdered in their sleep." I flinched slightly at the word murder as images of previous birthdays haunted my thoughts. Fighting the growing panic I nervously glanced up at them laughing, and sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Murder thats silly. Its not like someone has tried to kill me on my birthday every year since I was small making me jumpy. Thats just silly." I forceably chuckled wincing slightly at the squeak in my voice. If they didn't think something was up before they definitely knew something was wrong now. But before any of them could question me on it further the door slammed open as a blurr of purple and black came cataploting toward me knocking me backwards. I squeaked in fear as my mothers arms wound around my neck as she hugged the life out of me.

"Merlin my baby its so great to see you. Its been too long." She squeeled ethier ignoring or not noticing the way my face paled at the sight of her. Her warm arms around me causing me to tremble in fear. Earning wary and concerned glances from my friends as they noticed what hunith failed to. I was utterly terrified of this woman, and now I couldn't escape. 

"Happy birthday my sweet baby boy. I'm so excited to spend the day with you." Arthur for all his clotpolish ways must of seen my obvious distress and quickly intervened. 

"Actually Hunith merlin is currently busy this morning. My men and I, plus Gwen were planning on celebrating at the tavern with him this morning but I am sure he would be pleased to join you this evening." I held my breath praying she wouldn't argue but with hunith you never know. Frowning in obvious disdain but not wanting to upset the prince she sadly pulled away releasing me from her arms. Before nodding and exiting the room. Sighing in relief I gratefully smiled up at Arthur only for the smile to drop as I saw the look of barely contained curiousity, suspicion, and dare I say a drop of concern. 

"I take it we aren't actually going to the tavern?" I hesitantly enquired. He merely lifted his eyebrow in a very Gaius fashion before responding. 

"Nope. Rather we are all going to have a little meeting with the knights of the round table where you are going to explain why it is you looked like you were going to pass out like a girls petticoat from fear just by your mother hugging you." I sighed in defeat knowing they wouldn't give up until they knew the truth. Maybe it was time, time to finally stop running from my past.

🎉🎉🎉

"So Merlin care to tell us why it is you are terrified of your own birthday. So much so that you screamed in horror when we merely showed up in your room with a birthday cake and said happy birthday. Or why your are so afraid of your mom she litterly makes you tremble. Not to mention Gwain here tells me yesterday you nearly jumped out of your skin in fright when you heard the word birthday and apparently are uncomfortable calling hunith mom. Don't try to deny it Gwain told me about your slip in nearly calling your mom by her first name rather than her title." Sighing I closed my eyes leaning heavily back in the hardwood chair I was seated on. I could feel the eyes of the round table members anxiously gazeing at me as they waited with bated breath for a response, leaning forward in curiousity over the round table they were all seated around. Although I knew it had to happen I still dreaded having to relive everything with them.

"Well Merlin we are waiting." Sighing I braced myself as I prepared to reveal the truth.

"If I am going to explain why I hate my birthday I must first tell you something that may just get me excuted. But before I continue you must first promise me that you will let me explain and will not pass judgment until after I am done." Arthur rolling his eyes at this nodded his head promising not to judge until the end. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself before continuing. 

"Ok well the first thing you should know is I... I have magic. And before you respond remember your promise. No judgment until the end." I said holding up my hand as Arthur opened his mouth no doubt to start yelling before snapping it shut once more at the mention of his promise. Sighing I continued.

"So now that you know about my magic I will start at the beginning of why I hate my birthday. It all started shortly after the purge began and uther chased my dad Balinor, yes yes Arthur I know. Yes my dad is balinor the dragon king, no I didn't know until shortly after we left to find him. Anyway uther hating magic had chased my dad out of camelot where he than found himself in eldador where he met hunith my mother. Hunith didn't know when she fell in love with him that he had magic until after he was chased from eldador to protect us. Nor did he know she was pregnant with me at the time. My mother although wasn't necessarily against magic, also wasn't for it ethier. If she had known who and what my dad was at the time I am sure she would never have... anyway he left and my mom gave birth to me. She was overjoyed of course that is until I opened my eyes and she saw my bright golden eyes glowing in the dark cabin as i made the furniture around me float. She was horrified to say the least, but fiquiring she could eventually just stamp the magic out of me she choose to keep me instead of killing me for being born of magic. For the first 6 years of my life she kept me locked away from the outside world only resorting to a swat over the head, or an occasional sprained leg whenever magic would seemingly be used. It wasn't until I was 6 years old and snuck out of my prision unintentionally revealing my magic to will that she decided enough was enough. It was on my 6th birthday that she first tried to kill me." Everyone gasped at this. Gwen adopting a look of pure horror covering her mouth with one hand, while Arthur clutching the wooden table in a death grip stared at me stunned mouth a gape as he failed to notice his knuckles turning purple from the pressure he was exerting onto the table. Ignoring the various horrified reactions around me I continued my sad tale. 

"I will never forget that day. I had snuck out my bedroom window and gone strolling through the town. I had just wanted to spend at least one birthday not cooped up in my home only seeing the outsise world through a window. It was during that trip outside when I saw a boy about my age, will, being picked on by 2 older boys. Without even thinking about the consequences I used my magic to knock the boys out. Thankfully they couldn't remember what had happened when they woke up, but will who was very much concious saw everything. He now knew I was a sorcerer yet instead of freaking out he merely smiled and extending his hand introduced himself as will. I was just reaching out my hand to take his when i was violently yanked backwards by a strong bruising grip on my 6 year old arm. Glancing up I remember feeling terrified as I gazed up into the cold angry face of my mother. She had seen everything including revealing my magic to will. Knowing how angry she could get when magic is involved I was desperate to escape but she was too strong. My mom looking up from my feeble struggles glared at will and told him to go home before dragging me away. I wasn't sure what to expect. I could tell she was angry but imagine my surprise when instead of taking me home to beat me like she usually does when i use magic, she pulled me to a stream. Saying she wasn't mad. That she was proud of me for defending that boy, and as a reward she has decided to let me bathe in the lake rather than the small tub in our kitchen. I was excited but my excitement quickly turned to horror as she grabbing me around the waist pulled me into the lake holding my head beneath the waves. I still remember the way my lungs fought for air as my chest burned from the water suffocating me. I remember how my limbs became weak as black spots appeared in my eyes. I was certain I was going to die. I probably would have too if will who seeing the rage on my mothers face had not followed us worried about me. If he hadn't started screaming bloody murder at that exact moment I don't think, no I know she never would have let me out of the water. Will tried to tell everyone what had happened but everyone loved hunith as she was the villages only physician. They adored her. So they just brushed off his concerns as wild fantasies of a young boy. That i must have merely fallen in by accident like hunith claimed. After that she left me alone only beating me when I used magic. It wasn't until my next birthday when I was 7 that she once more tried to kill me, and once again I barely escaped with my life. Since than it became a tradition. Every year on my birthday she would once more attempt to end my life saying only good little boys get to live. Not monsters born with magic. After a while I even started to believe i was a monster. I tried fighting back a few times with magic but for some reason no matter how hard I tried I couldn't use my magic to save my own life. maybe it was because deep down i truly believed myself a monster who deserves to die. Not sure but what i do know is I couldn't defend myself. It wasn't until I was 17 and she tried to set me on fire for the first time that I decided enough was enough. I convinced her to let me go to live with my uncle Giaus to help me learn how to better suppress and control my magic. I thought that by coming here I would finally be safe. I had found a wonderful home with my uncle who truly loves me, friends who I would die to protect, and finally a purpose for my magic, my existence. Serving and protecting you King prat was what finally gave me purpose in my life. For the first time in forever I truly felt home. But than my first birthday in camelot rolled around and my mom appeared once more at our doorstep trying to kill me. I was devestated. Even in camelot I couldn't escape her. So instead every year on my birthday i would pull a vanishing act only reappearing the next day once she had left for cendreds kingdom. It was only by my quick thinking, and desperation that I managed to survive this long and avoid her, but now she is here early and she expects me to spend time with her tonight. No doubt to try and push a sword through my chest. But yeah thats why I hate my birthday and why I came to camelot. Though Arthur you should know I only ever use my magic for you. To save your life. But thats the end of my tale. You can now cut off my head if you so desire. I won't stop you." Falling silent and gazing sadly at my hands in my lap, i waited for the angry outbursts, the shouts for the guards, even a sword through my chest ending my life but none came. Glancing up I see everyone staring at me mouth gaping open in both shock, outrage, and horror. Finally the silence is broken by the doors suddenly swinging open revealing hunith striding forward. Not sure how she got past the guards at the door but the moment I see her i feel my heart drop as I realize it must be time for my birthday afternoon with her. We must have been in here longer than I thought. I gulp in dread as her wandering eyes land on me a predatory look in her eyes. I can feel my self shaking as her face splits into a wide tooth grin as she hungrily strides toward me reaching out to no doubt grasp my shoulder and force me out of the room and away from prying eyes. I whimper quietly as she draws closer inches from me now. She was just about to grab me when I gasp as the sound of a sword being unsheathed before its pointed at huniths throat. Following the sword up to the hand grasping its hilt, to the face glaring daggers at my mother i gape in shock as i see Arthur pendragon protecting me, a murderous look on his face. 

"Do not touch him. You lost that right the moment you first hurt him. The only reason I am not running you through right now is because I know deep down Merlin still loves you. But you hunith are banished from camelot on pain of death. Leave by sun down tonight or you will die, and never lay so much as an eye on merlin ever again or I will find you and kill you." Both her and I stare at him, her in outrage and shock, and me in wonder, and amazement that the dollophead would really stand up for me like this even after learning I'm magic. She sputters obviously about to protest but before she can there is the sound of more swords being pulled out, (even Gwen joins the band wagon pulling out the dagger she keeps hidden on her.), that are soon all trained on hunith. Who sputtering sends one last glare my way before spinning on her heel and leaving. Glancing dumbstruck up at Arthur who was glaring after hunith shooting death stares her way I stared at him waiting for him to speak. Finally feeling my eyes on him he turned toward me and granting me a rare gentle smile he huffed out a laugh.

"You my friend are an idiot. Although you will have a lot of explaining to do especially concerning what you have used your magic for, i am not going to banish or execute you. Maybe make you muck out the stables but you are staying put little brother. Shre will never hurt you again. I promise you that." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I quickly buried my face in my hands. Too overwhelmed with happiness to do much else. Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.

THE END


End file.
